warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Lavenderwind
Lavenderwind is an albino she-cat with blue-violet eyes. Personality Lavenderwind is a very clever cat and has an aura about her that is both intimidating and calming. She is outwardly sweet and genuine, seeming to care a great deal about the wellbeing of the sick and injured. Though this is not wrong she has a very demented way of showing it. She will put everything into her patients but if she thinks them destined to die she will take matters into her own paws. She smells strongly of lavender a herb of her craft as she is known to always have the plant on paw in the unfortunate case that her patient dies. She comes off as a gentle natured and sweet tempered cat with an eerie calmness about her. She can both ease fear or invoke it depending on the situation. She has a store of (insert poisonous plants) claiming them to be teaching tools to teach cats what to avoid. She is a very good healer with a great memory for herbs as well as a keen ability to remember where herbs grow and the seasons in which they are at the most abundant. She is very attentive and cautious in her ways with the tendency to hold an air of secrecy about her. She has a demented view that if one is destined to die then they should go peacefully. Rumors being that she actually poisons her patients when the outcome of their health looks bleak though there is no evidence to support this. She's not a mean spirited cat and holds a strong sense of loyalty to her clan. She fusses over her loved ones and is pushing them into her den at the slightest sound of a cough or sneeze. She is friendly and compassionate, showing these qualities through her work as a med cat. She is very intelligent with this eerie knack for knowing the habits and patterns of her clanmates. History Lavenderwind was born outside the clans into a rather large family with her parents whom had her litter and two litters older then hers. They family was large but happy and they had a good head for herbs and healing. Her mother especially passionate about it which triggered her passion for it. She was with her family for the first few moons of her life making her old enough to still remember them. A horrible sickness had swept through their part forcing her to watch as those she cared about suffered and died. Her mother hated doing it but as time passed she would poison the sick as a way to allow them to have a merciful death rather then suffer. Soon it was just her,a couple of her litter mates, and her parents who were left healthy. But that quickly changed, Lavenderwind didn't handle all the death well and when her mother and father finally found the cure it was too late. They and her siblings were already too sick. Her mother forced her to take the herbs to prevent her from falling ill. She stayed with them for a while trying hard to make them feel better but her efforts were fruitless and in the end she had to deliver her remaining family to a merciful death. After that she vowed to never let another cat suffer as her family did. She left her home and wandered alone for a long time before she reached the clans. She was found on CliffClan territory and taken in.